The Sohma switching problem!
by nura23
Summary: the sohma woke up one day to find out that they are not them anymore! what's the cause of this! And who's who? no main pairings. WARNING: spoilers from volume 17! and rated K because of minor cursing


**Author's Note**: Hello everyone who read this story! I hope you like my weird Fanfiction. I'll try not to make this story confusing.

**Summary**: The Juunishi wake up one day to find out that they had switched body with one another. What happen when they switched to someone they'll never know they will become one day, especially when you become someone the opposite gender.

**Pairing**: No main pairing but there is some unexpected weird combination between the characters.

**Warning:** BIG SPOILER in the manga. For those who haven't read up to Volume 17… you have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket

AkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoAkitoA

Akito woke up in annoyance. The sun woke her up. She didn't really want to wake up this early in the morning but she had an appointment with Hatori today. _Ugh, curse this cursed body._ Akito cursed her body for being unhealthy. She looked around her and noticed that she isn't in her room. It looks different… it looks like a modern room with many things occupied. Last time she remembers, she slept on a futon her whole life but why is she on a bed right now. Where is she?

Maybe someone transferred her to this room when she's asleep. Maybe it's Kureno…but why would someone transfer her without _her _permission, she the head, after all. Groaning, Akito noticed a mirror. She looks at the mirror and notices; she doesn't look like her at all. In fact she looks like someone she knew. She looks just like Yuki. Without a second thought, she realized that she's in Yuki's room and she's Yuki!

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Akito screamed and ran out from the room. _This can't be. I can't be Yuki. Why am I him? Am I'm dreaming? This MUST be a dream._

"Y-yuki-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Akito turned around to find a brown hair girl looked worriedly at her. She was holding a cloth in her hand; she probably just finished preparing breakfast.

"Shut up, you foolish girl." Tohru looked confused. The words actually came from Yuki mouth. Somehow she didn't think that's Yuki.

"Excuse me Yuki-kun but-" Tohru started but was cut off by a terrified, confused, furious Akito.

"KURENO!!!!!" Akito screamed. She didn't care where's Kureno are or how far he is but he has to be here now!

"Huh?!?!?! What's wrong Yuki-kun? Why did you called for Kureno-san?"

KurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKurenoKu

Kureno jolted up from his sleep. He heard someone called his name but he didn't think its Akito. It doesn't like her. He looked around him. He's not in his room. Where is he?

"Why do you call for Kureno-san, Yuki-kun?" Kureno heard a voice.

"I don't care how far Kureno is, just bring him here… NOW!"

Kureno didn't care where he is but someone is calling for him. He quickly jumped from the futon and went out the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked before he sees who he's talking to. When he sees the person, "Yuki?" he asked strangely. Why would yuki called for him?

"I'm not Yuki, monster." Akito said bitterly.

"Monster? Kyo? I'm not Kyo." Kureno seem to be more confused.

"Have you forgotten who you are?" Akito asked.

"Maybe he did." Tohru said worriedly. She quickly went to her room to take her portable mirror. He handed the mirror to Kureno. "Here!"

Kureno took the mirror at looked at the appearance stared back at him. His eyes widen, he's Kyo!

"Wha-but why would I be Kyo?" He dropped the mirror.

"Um, if the two of you are not Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, then, who are you?" Tohru asked.

"I'm Akito for god sake. Why am I stuck in this damned body?" Akito asked as if Tohru knew why she's in Yuki's body.

"Akito? It's me, Kureno." Kureno stated. With that, Akito hugged Kureno.

"Kureno, this is terrible, what is happening to our body?" There seemed to be a pause. "Although hugging a monster is disgusting." Akito said letting go of Kureno whose body actually Kyo's.

"EHHH?!?!?" Tohru looked at Kyo's and Yuki's body who're supposed to be them and not Kureno and Akito. Where are they, anyway? Seeing them get along is really weird especially when Akito hugged Kureno. It's really freaky when they're in Kyo's and Yuki's body.

"Why are all of you making so many noises? I cannot sleep with this entire ruckus. Why am I here anyway, suddenly waking up in Shigure's room where I'm not suppose to be? I remember sleeping in my room last night and just because I'm a kid don't mean you can move me around. What am I suppose to do here anyway?" A Shigure appearance said, arriving at the scene and talking just like… Hiro?

"What are you talking about Shigure? And you are no kid although you act like one sometimes" Akito questioned.

"Like I said, I wake up in Shigure's room. I'm not Shigure. Can't you see that I'm Hiro? What's with you, Yuki-nii?" Hiro questioned annoyingly.

"I'm not Yuki, you sheep. I'm Akito."

"First you calling me Shigure, and then, you want to be Akito. What's really with you?" Hiro asked becoming puzzled, annoyed and annoying. It's clearly stated that there's no mirror in Shigure's room.

Kureno picked up the mirror from the floor than give it to Akito. Akito put the mirror in front of Hiro. The two of them appear to be calm since of course they already get over their nightmare. Hiro looked at the mirror.

"What am I?!?!?!?!" He shouted while holding the mirror.

"I cannot accept this, why am I Shigure? If I ever have to change to someone else he'll be the last person I wanted to be. Why am I in this disgusting body?" Hiro was shouting with a little bit of tears in his eyes. He really didn't want to be Shigure.

"Shut up, you're noisy. Do you _really _think I want to be Yuki? And I don't think Kureno want to be a monster either." Akito argued while covering her ears. Tohru was still in shock and lost for words and Kureno is holding his ears too.

"So you're really Akito-san?" Hiro asked. He looked at Kureno, "and you're Kureno?" Kureno nodded.

"Yes, I'm Akito." Akito spat.

"But how? Why are we like this?" Hiro whined. Probably the first time he ever looked lost.

"I'll tell you if I ever find out why. I've to talk to Hatori. Girl, bring me to the telephone, now!" Akito demanded.

"Y-yes, yes, yes!" Tohru who had done spacing out, quickly bring Akito to where the telephone at.

A moment of silence between Hiro and Kureno, and then, "Kureno, what's the main house number?!" Akito yelled from downstairs. Without a second thought, Kureno went to Akito side, "Coming, Akito!"

HatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHatsuharuHat

Haru didn't exactly know what happen but right now he think he's in Hatori's room. He haven't figured out how, he didn't remember went to sleepover at Hatori's house last night, or maybe he did? But either way, he never remember sleeping or waking up in Hatori's room. He didn't think he had ever been in Hatori's room…up until now.

Haru felt the sudden desire to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, who saw he's reflection in the mirror. He looked just like Hatori.

"Cool, I look like Hatori…but if I'm Hatori, then where's Hatori?" Haru thinks about how he became Hatori and where Hatori is right now. He didn't hear the phone until two minute later. _Oh, the phone is ringing._

Haru picked up the phone and found an angry Yuki at the phone. Well, to him, it is Yuki but for the readers, who already read, knew that it's Akito.

"What took you so long to pick up the telephone?! I've been calling you for the past two minutes!" Haru didn't think two minutes is long but for normal people, it is long.

"Hello, Yuki."

"I'm not Yuki, Hatori! I'm Akito!!!"

"Oh, hi Akito, why did you sound like Yuki? By the way, I'm not Hatori, I'm Haru. I woke up this morning to find out that I'm in Hatori's body."

"So, you got switch too. I don't care who you are, just call every Juunishi to come to Shigure's house, now! Of course you knew the reason." Akito hung up.

_Hmm, I wonder why at Sensei's house. Most of the Juunishi live here at the main house. I wonder what the reason is, oh, yeah I'm in Hatori's body and Akito is in Yuki's body. I wonder where Yuki and Hatori are…_Haru thought slowly…he should start call everyone now.

AkitoKurenoTohruHiroAkitoKurenoTohruHiroAkitoKurenoTohruHiroAkitoKurenoTohruHiroAkitoKurenoTohruHiroAkito

"I'm sorry to ask this, Akito-san but why do you want everyone coming here instead of you going there?" Tohru asked after Akito hung up the phone.

"Because, I'm the GOD! Everyone come to me not me go there. Can you stop asking question?! You should be glad that you're still you so stop putting yourself in other people problem!" Akito said sort-of proudly. Haru, your question had been answered.

"H-hai, gomenasai!" Tohru excuse herself from Akito. _I should stop prying and asking question. I should get ready the tea for the others._ Tohru thought with tears in her eyes.

By the way, what happen to the others? Let's find that out in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:** So, how was that? I know it's not that funny but at least I tried. Well, got to go! Don't forget to review! And wait for the next chapter!


End file.
